Droga Donikąd
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 14: Poprzednio: Odbyła się walka o debiut! Zgłosiło się więcej osób niż oczekiwaliśmy... ostatecznie walkę wygrał Tate! A jako, że kolejna dziewczyna się zabiła, to zadebiutowała również Jacqueline! Tak, Selene popełniła samobójstwo... pewnie zbyt duża presja czy coś... w końcu spokojnie wygrałaby program! No ale cóż... zadaniem była walka na riposty, którą wygrał William... o dziwo osoba, która prawie nie wygrała żadnego wyzwania dała radę tym razem! No cóż... odpadła nasza debiutanka o niewyparzonym języku... Jacq, widocznie twój charakterek nie przypadł innym do gustu, niezależnie czy była to twoja strategia... Została finałowa 5! Kto zginie tym razem...? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Kilka osób kroczy w stronę bram miasta. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę. Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Tate z plamami krwi. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Zakrwawiony miecz spadający na ziemię. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Ucieczka ludzi z niszczonego budynku. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. Chodzące Zombie. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Dzielnica Mieszkalna Wszyscy sobie siedzą po eliminacji, robią to co zwykle. Nicky siedziała gdzieś obok Vivian. Zostały ostatnimi dziewczynami, więc Nicky wolała trzymać się właśnie niej. Nicky PZ: Finałowa 5, a w grze mamy jeszcze jednego debiutanta.. To trochę nie fair dla pozostałych, ale ten Tate to nawet niezłe ciasteczko. <3 Nicky patrzyła sobie na Tate'a, który coś tam sobie robił. <3 Nicky: Ehh... O, nie! Ja mam Miłosza! Zasłoniła twarz rękoma. '' '''Nicky PZ:' Dobra, to było głupie. W sumie taka mam być w tym całym programie. Całkiem dobrze mi idzie. Ale czy udaję? Cóżż.. :3 Czasami jestem szalona, ale tutaj momentami przesadzam... ;;u; Nicky: To ten.. Co tam, Vivian? <3 I sory za to, że nie jesteś YOLO. <3 Oczywiście, że jesteś. <3 Przytuliła ją. W tym samym czasie William wśiekły wciąż doprowadzadzał swoją twarz do porządku dziennego. Strój jak i resztę swoich akcesoriów zdołał odzyskać. Jedynie makijaż który wydawał się pernamentny. William: Ci ludzie... Spoglądał przez ramię mając do granic możliwości przekrwawione oczy, a w nich wnet niebywałą wściekłość jak i firię. William: Ta Claire.. Wściekły sięgnął po nóż. William: 'Zczezniesz za to... ''Powoli wstał i wziął nóż do ust, przytrzymując do sobie, sam oblał się wodą i z powrotem wziął nóż do dłoni. Wręc próbował zdrapywać z siebie makijaż co szło mu całkiem dobrze. Dla pewności jeszcze raz się chlapnął. Jednak znowu poczuł do dziwne uczucie. '''William: No cdo cholery.. Rozejrzał się na boki i znowu pojawiły się te dziwne ślepia. William: 'Mam cię dość czymkolwiek jesteś.. ''Zerwał się do biegu i podążał za tą dziwną bestią. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): To coś próbuje mnie zabić od poczatku sezonu! Ale tym razem złapię cię. Złapię i wypatroszę. Poćwiczę przed tym jak osobiście dopadnę Claire. W szaleńczym tępie podążał za stworzeniem. Ono przeskakiwało nad siatkami, zwinnie mijało śmietniki i przeskakiwało nad śmieciami. William raczej niezdarnie wszystko taranował i jedyne co mu wyszło to zrobienie większego syfu po drodze. Jednak w porównaniu do niego miał rozum i ścigał go tak by zapędzić go do ślepego zaułka. Wykorzystał nieopodal znajdujące się ruiny i to właśnie do nich skierował potwora. Zadyszany i lekko spocony sięgnął po nóż i wystawił przyjmując grdę obronną. William: 'Mam cię w końcu. ''Uśmiechał się pyszałkowato, będąc zadowolonym. '''William: '''Pokaż się! Bestia tym razem nie mając drogi ucieczki spojrzała się na niego. Skryła się jedynie w cieniu i powoli z niego wychodziła. Ten bacznie obserwował aż w końcu zauwazył. Średniej wielkości wilka z czarną sierścią i wyłupiastymi oczami bijącymy z dali. '''William: Skądś cię kojarzę? Huh? Nie widziałem cię gdzieś na początku. Ten tylko obrócił pyskiem. William: 'Byś się patrzał na mnie!!!! ''Niechętnie się na niego spojrzało. 'William: '''Czego ty chcesz? ''Nagle wstał i powoli się do niego zbliżył. '''William: Chyba za bardzo tutaj tracę rozum. Albo wiesz? Potraktuję cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek innym. Przykucnąl. O dziwo nie bał się go aż tak bardzo. Powoli zbliżył rekę, a ten dał mu się pogłaskać. William: Ciebie odepchnąłem z całej siły i ty mnie chciałeś rozszarpać kilka razy co nie? Ten tylko pokręcił mu się wokól. Głową wcisnął mu się pod rękę. William: No na pewno nie będę cię pieścił, ale możesz ze mną podążać. Pomożesz mi odnieść wspaniałe zwycięstwo nad innymi! No i poszarpiesz sobie innych ludzi, ty mały kanibalu. Zaczął go czochrać co ryważnie mu się podobało. William: 'Dobrze.. Jak by cię nazwać? Hmm.... Skradałeś się za mną i jesteś w tym dobry. Będziesz Shadow się zwał. Pasuje c. ''Ten tylko pomachał ogonem. '''William: W porządku! Wskazał na słońce. William: 'Od dzisiaj William Prince i Shadow będę dąrzyli prosto do zwycięstwa! ''Ten zawył i oboje majestatycznie wyglądali w blasku słońca. W czasie, gdy Willuś się wygłupiał Vivian odparła do Nicky. '''Vivian: Lol no jasne, nie jestem zła! Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Okej oficjalnie muszę zacząć być naprawdę YOLO! Jest nas piątka i jakoś dotrwałam do tego momentu! Teraz muszę wygrać zadanie! Bo inaczej nie będę YOLO! Mam cały czas tą statuetkę... nie wiem czy jest prawdziwa, ale to zawsze... jakaś obrona co nie? Vivian: Słuchaj Nicky... Lol! Wyobrażasz sobie, że tutaj jeszcze żyjemy i ile tutaj było samobójców? <3 Zaśmiała się. Vivian: Szkoda, że przyszli dopiero do reality-show by się zabić. ;u; Podrapała się po głowie. Vivian: W ogóle! Jesteśmy ostatnimi laskami w programie! Yolo! Nicky: W ogóle nie rozumiem tych ludzi.. Chociaż, tym lepiej dla nas. <3 Podrapała się po głowie. '' '''Nicky:' Ostatnimi? Policzyła. '' '''Nicky: '''No, fakt. <3 '''Nicky PZ:' Facepalm. Nicky (szeptem):''' No to musimy się ich szybko pozbyć. <3 '''Nicky PZ: Oczywiście oprócz Willa, na początku muszę zabrać mu ten jego cały hajs. <3 Tymczasem Piers gdzieś za ruinami zburzonego budynku bacznie przyglądał się w jeden punkt przed nim. Tym jedynym punktem było...ciało Selene. Można było przypuszczać, że dziewczyna zastrzeliła się pistoletem który miała. Jej ciało leżało na ziemi, wokół było pełno krwii. Piers jedynie przyglądał się zwłokom... Piers: 'Oni wszyscy zapłacą mi za to... ''Wyciągnął swój nóż. 'Piers: '''Nie daruje im tego! ''Wbił go wściekły w ziemię. Z oka poleciała mu łza, ale natychmiast ją przetarł. Podszedł do wzłok Selene i złapał ją za rękę. 'Piers: '''Mieliśmy się stąd wydostać razem... ''Westchnął. 'Piers: '''Dlaczego zawszę zostaje sam... ''Mruknął, po czym usiadł i zamknął oczy nadal trzymając ją za rękę. Po jakimś czasie sięgnął po łopatę i wyglądało na to, że przygotowywał się do pochowania jej... '''Vivian: Lol! ^^ Masz rację Nicky! <3 Nicky: '''Wspaniale. <33 To powiedz mi, skąd bierzesz takie wspaniałe, hipsterskie ciuchy? <3 '''Nicky PZ: W ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi, ale cóż.. Takie życie. ._. Do obozowiska, czy tam gdzieś gdzie przebywali właśnie wracał William. Dumnie szedł ze swoim zwierzekiem u boku. William: 'Dziewczyny, reszto. Chcę wam kogoś przedstawić. ''Wysuwa wilka na przód, a ten wściekły rzuca się na Vivian. xDD '''William: Urocze stworzonko co nie? Wiedziałyście, ze chciał mu poszarpać gardło? ^^ Jakoś specjalnie nie zwracał uwagi na to co wyrabiał. William: 'Shadow, tylko nie nanieś plam!! A i nie zabijaj jej... Postaraj się przynajmniej. ''Nicky przygląda się nowemu przyjacielowi Vivian. <3 '''Nicky: Jeej, jesteś taki męski, Will. ;* Ehhh. Alee... Czy masz zamiar trzymać to coś z nami? ;u; Troszeczkę odsunęła się od zwierzątka. Nicky PZ: 'No co? Swoje już z wilkami przeżyłam w tym show. ;u; '''William: '''Dziękuję, że po tym wszyskim nadal jestem w jakiś sposób męski ;u;. ''Próbował nie wywrzeszcześc swojej złości i rozpłakać żalu za te wszystkie upokorzenia jakie doznał. 'William: '''Nie będzie raczej problemu. Widzisz jak uroczo chce ją wychwycić za szyję? ''Podszedł nieco do niej. William: A tak między nami, chyba jego miot został najpewniej wybity i szkoda aż było patrzeć na jego cierpienie. Co innego ludzie nieporadni życiowo. Zaśmiał się kpiąco na samą myśl o nich. Piers po godnym, a przynajmniej próbie godnego pochówku Selene, wrócił do reszty. Szczególną jego uwagę zwrócił wilczek Williama. '''Piers: '''Widzę mamy nowego współlokatora. ''Mruknął patrząc w stronę wilka bawiącego się z Vivian '''Dzień Shadow oraz Williama w Dziczy 600px Dzień I, ranek Dzień rozpoczął się bardzo gwałtownie dla obojga. Nieoczekiwanie zostali wywiezieni na to rozdroże, gdzie jak okiem sięgnąć nie ma żadnej cywilizacji. Jedynie widać było mur znajdujący się tuż za ich plecami. Rozbity autobus, posiniaczone ciało i na dodatek żadnego kontaktu z cywilizacją. Nie mieli jednak wyjście i musieli pokazać swoją własną siłę. Nie tylko chęć przetrwania go teraz trzymała przy życiu. Znalazł kogoś w kim jak uznał czuje pokrewną duszyczkę i to dla niej chce też przeżyć. Zebrali się za równy marsz i zgodnie ze wskazówką udali się prosto w stronę wyznaczonego dla nich obozowiska. Panowała chłodna, lecz zarazem słoneczna poranna pogoda. Sam szałas nie wyglądał okazale wszedł do środka. Ona zaraz za nim. Czysta ziemia i ściółka idealnie nadawała się na senną poduszkę gdzie mógł spokojnie wypocząć po całym dniu. Same zabezpieczenie jak i górna warstwa wydawała się solidnie zamocowana. Nawet silniejszy wiatr mógłby mieć problem by od tak zdmuchnąć. Dla pewności jednak powiązał to solidniej jak i nałożył kolejną warstwę. Dach został okryty dodatkową warstwą powiązanych ze sobą liści. 398px Chociaż samo obozowisko wydawało się w miarę bezpieczne to jednak wkoło krążyć nadal mogły watahy dzikich zwierząt. Dodatkowo niebezpieczeństwo stwarzało samo jezioro, gdzie z reguły wichry są najsilniejsza. Ta sprawa jednak już była załatwiona. By oddzielić swoją „posiadłość” w tym celi idealnie nadawały się drewniane pale wraz z siatką. Lecz w tych warunkach nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przesadne budowanie. Zaczynał powoli żałować swojej decyzji o opuszczeniu wczorajszej kolacji. Musiał sobie darować i zająć się czymkolwiek innym. Ważną i pierwszorzędną sprawą stało się więc zdobycie pożywiania oraz wody. Z wodą było nieco gorzej. Nie miał żadnego naczynia by pobrać wodę z jeziora i przegotować. Jednak miał ze sobą swojego towarzysza, który był urodzonym łowcą. Więc czemu nie skorzystać z takiej sposobności? Od razu zabrał się za robienie prymitywnej włóczni. Wziął pierwszy grubszy kij i nawiązał na końcówkę. Jednak wolał przełożyć polowanie i samemu przygotować wygodniejszy strój. Wprawdzie wyglądał elegancko jak przystało no ale kto o zdrowych zmysłach zapieprzałby w lesie w garniturze? Zerwał podeszwę od materiału tworząc sobie klapki. Spodnie skrócił jednym ruchem pod uda. Marynarkę przedarł formując sobie opaskę przez ramię, gdzie mógł po drodze zebrać ewentualne niezbędne przedmioty. Choć to jedynie prowizorka plecaka to użyteczna. Oszczędzi biegania w tę i we wtę do obozu. By również zorientować się jaki jest czas wyrysował okrąg. Umieścił w środku niego kij i proste oznaczenie. Sama pozycja cienia wskazywała mu mniej więcej porę. Choć sam się już domyślał jaka godzina się zbliża. Dla własnej wygody tównież zebrał liścienie z jeziora. Choć wyglądały niezgrabnie to były na tyle ostro, że były w stanie ciąć spokojnie. Zebrać i ścisnąć kilka z nich i miało się całkiem fajne ostrze. Bezużyteczne w walce, lecz jeśli upolują coś w lesie to świetnie się nada do cięcia. Narzędzia były, strój był. Brakowało naczynia na wodę. Od razu podszedł do spróchniałego drzewa i wyrwał wnet z niego warstwę. Wybrzuszył możliwie najbardziej i wygrabił korę tworząc małe naczynko. Nie dawało się złamać. Nadawało się do nabrania wody z okolicy. Schował w swoim naładowanym plecaku, jak i końcówkę włóczni i nożyk z liścieni. Tak wyposażony mógł ruszyć na polowanie wraz z swoją wilczycą, wyrywającą się by powalić zwierzę. Dzień I, popołudnie Powoli zegar słoneczny wskazywał dwunastą. Cienie zniknęły a słońce znalazło się całkiem na nieboskłonie, grzejąc oboje. Delikatnie opatulone chmurami. Jednakże nie nadszedł czas na oglądanie widoków otaczającej ich natury.Choć takie piękne mieli jednak inne priorytety. Nadszedł czas na długo oczekiwane polowanie. Po porannych przygotowaniach nie zostało im nic innego. Sam wstał i wyszedł ze swojego szałasu i ruszył przed siebie wraz z Shadow wybiegającą nieco naprzód. Ona wydawała się jakaś napalona na ten spacer i wręcz podekscytowana. Sama widocznie musiała już czuć głód. A nic tak nie łączy nowego pana z pupilem jak wspólne tropienie. Kłusem mijała kolejne drzewa, niczym skradający się skrytobójca. Bieg pod górkę był dla niej łatwizną, a on podziwiał ją bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek osobnika którego tutaj spotkał. Choć jednak wiedział, że do końca jej też nie może ufać. W końcu jest ona dzikim zwierzęciem. 400px Shadow nie było bezpodstawnym imieniem. Zaczął rozmyślać o tym jak to podczas pierwszych dni poczuł tą słabość. Kiedy wiatr zawiał mu w oczy i zmierzył się z całkiem inną rzeczywistością. Wcześniej nie mógł spojrzeć śmierci twarzą w twarz, teraz z zamkniętymi oczami był w stanie dla własnego przetrwania zaszlachtować niewinną dziewczynę. Tak oto rządzi się prawo natury. Przetrwają najsilniejsi. Nagle rozległ się w oddali jej głos. Zagłuszył moje myśli i od razu zerwałem się do biegu. Nie było to zwykłe wycie. Pędził prosto przed siebie nie wiedząc co się stało. Stanął prosto za nią i rozejrzał się. Wkoło panoszyłą się inna wataha. Widocznie wyczuła zapach obcego osobnika na ich terytorium. Oboje jak wryci, powoli się wycofywaliśmy. Sam chwyciłem za włócznię gdy Shadow natrafiła na młodą łanię. Skryliśmy się póki wataha nie odeszła. Sami udaliśmy się w przeciwnym kierunku. Myślałem już, że coś gorszego nas spotka a tutaj jedynie łania. Dziwił mnie jednak jej spokój. Na pewno słyszała jej wycie a mimo to nie uciekła. Sama wilczyca położyła się na cztery łapy i zaczęła niczym żołnierz czołgać się prosto w jej stronę. Ja sam poprawiłem włócznię i wymierzyłem prosto w łanię. Nakierowałem i rzuciłem prosto w swój cel. Wszystko szło świetnie gdy nagle wilczyca wyskoczyła na nia. Ta użarła ją w szyję i os razu padła na ziemię. Włócznia zaś trafiła prosto w jej łapę. Wrzasnąłem na cały głos, że aż stada ptaków mignęły ponad koronami drzew. Podbiegłem natychmiast, wręcz potykając się. Spojrzałem z przerażeniem na jej nogę. Szybko zrzuciłem tobół i próbowałem wyciągnąć nabitą włócznię. Sama wilczyca tylko leżała i sama spoglądała co zrobiłem. Nieco warczała, lecz wyciągnąłem grot. Śpieszyłem się i mimo iż nie mogłem wrócić, wróciłem do obozu. Nabrałem wody i przemyłem jej ranę. Sama wstała i krocząc na trzech łapach kierowała się w stronę obozowiska. Ja zaś uwiązałem nogi łani i ciągnąłem za sobą. Straciłem za dużo sił. Musiałem po drodze odpocząć. Położyłem się na chłodnej ziemii i rozglądałem się za czymś jadalnym. Jedynie parę dzikich jagód i malin. Nie było za wiele, ale zapewniło nieco kalorii. Jedzenie było podstawą. Zebrałem się i ruszyłem dalej. W końcu trafiliśmy do obozowiska. Zegar wskazywał już powoli na godzinę czwartą. Trzeba było się zabrać za okraszanie zwierzęcia. I przez kolejne godziny w pięknym słońcu swoim nożykiem jak i grotem wycinał i patroszył zwierzę. I tak mijał mu czas do wieczora... Dzień I, wieczór Powoli robiło się coraz chłodniej i wtulony w sierść zwierzaka musiał go opuścić. Powoli zbliżył się do znajdującej obok plaży. Wziął kilkanaście kamieni ze sobą, chcąc z nich ułożyć okrąg. Szykował sobie w ten sposób ognisko. Zebrał część chrustu z domku, zebrał kilka okolicznych suchych gałęzi na rozpałkę. Sama wilczyca z radością gnała przynosząc kolejne. Sam mógł spokojnie układać i przygotowywać ogień. Wziął dwa kamienie oraz ściółkę. Przybliżył do siebie i zaczął pocierać licząc iż zaskoczy iskra. Kilkakrotnie uderzył w nie. Czuł coraz większą frustrację, a chłód dawał znać o sobie. Coraz bardziej trzęsły się mu ręce. 200px Po dłuższej walce zaskoczyły iskry. Natychmiast rozżarzone miejsce zakrywał chrustem i delikatnie dmuchał by podsycić ogień. Powoli zaczął się wyłaniać płomień po czym odłożył delikatnie na stos z drewnem. Mięsiwo z oprawione łani nabił na kij i zawiesił nad ogniskiem. Resztą łani grzecznie zajęła się wilczyca, która rozrywała sobie jelita. Trochę była nieokrzesana i lekko brudziła ale ważnie by sama odpoczęła i nabrała własnych sił. Sam jeszcze raz podszedł do jeziora i zamoczył drewniane naczynie z wodą. Dla pewności musiał lekko zagotować wodę. Dlatego wpierw całe drewno zamoczył by się mu nie przypaliło w czasie podgrzewania. Tak nasączone umieścił również przy ognisku, gdzie ciepło zabulgotało ją. Odłożył ją na bok na schłodzenie a sam zaczął pałaszować grilowaną sarninę. Smakowała wybornie jak zwykle. Jako panicz z bogatego domu uwielbiam wszelkiego rodzaju dzikie mięso. Kaczki, gęsi czy też bażanty. Dzień I/II, Noc Siedząc głową w stronę wyjścia ogrzewał się żarem płynącym z ogniska. Skórą zwierzęcia opatulił się. Miał całkiem miło i przyjemnie. Sama Shadow uwinęła się lekko i skuliła w kłębek. Jeszcze polizała swoją ranę. Dla pewności wyszedłem i jeszcze raz przeczyściłem jej ranę. Leżąc spoglądałem sobie w gwiazdy. Wprawdzie to zaledwie jeden dzień przetrwania, ale już było widać efekty. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem w stanie rzeczywiście ochronić żadnej osoby. Mimo obietnicy złożonej Sadie, bez wahania pozbawiłem życia Levianne. Od tego momentu rozwijałem swą żądzę. Mordowałem strażników, wydałem złodziei strażnikom. Bez wahania ośmieszałem każdego kogo spotkałem i nawet iż to miała być jedna osoba, Rzuciłem się na obie. Czy może dlatego tak bardzo było mi jej żal? Mój instynkt przesłonił moje człowieczeństwo i w ten sposób tak dobrze rozumiem tą krwiożerczą bestię? Nie... Mylę się. Ona nie jest bestią. Jak ja jest bezbronnym stworzeniem, które chciało jedynie przetrwać. Jak ja szukało kogoś kto się nim zajmie. Sama przeżyła tragedię. Lecz czy ona naprawdę wyczuła mojje beznadziejne położenie? Pewnie dlatego nie zapragnęła mnie dopaść. Po co miała dobić kogoś w gorszej sytuacji od niej. Minęło wiele czasu, lecz powoli sen zmrużył moje oczy. Zamknąłem i zasnąłem. Zastanawiając się jak to będzie jutro. Dzień II, ranek W ognisku tliły się ostatnie płomyki, zduchiwane przez lekki powiew. Jedyne co to unosił się dym. Sam William rozwalony od koca strącał ręką komarzyska, wyłaniające się z lasu. Nagle wyskoczył po poczuciu dotkliwego ukąszenia. Wstał i rozciągnąl swoje ciało. Przysypał samą resztę ogniska i niemrawo podszedł prosto do jeziorka. Ściągnął wszyskie ubrania i wskoczył bez namysłu. Sama wilczyca czuła się lepiej i po tym jak spojrzała co wyczynia sama wskoczyła prosto za nim. Poranek minął w miłej atmosferze. W miarę ciepła woda, zabawa ze swoją podopieczną. Nic nie zdawało się już takie złe. Przy wyjściu okrył się swoim wyrobionym plecakiem i wycierał. Ona sama zapewniła mu chłody prysznic keidy się trzepała chcąc wymyć. On się roześmiał i jej samej jeszcze pomógł się przetrzeć. Zjadł resztę tego co nie dojadł. Przebrał sie w ubrania i sprzątając razem skierowali się w stronę muru, gdzie najprawdopodobniej miały czekać tak znienawidzone prowadzące. Ten dzień jednak długo pozostanie w jego pamięci i choć to zaledwie 24h to były to jego najciekawsze chwile. Dzień Vivian Początek... Vivian zaczęła normalnie, postanowiła znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mogła by znaleźć jakiekolwiek schronienie. Szła przez ciemny las i próbowała się odnaleźć. Vivian: Trzeba coś znaleźć... nie mogę pozwolić, żeby coś mnie tutaj zabiło. Vivian zaczęła powoli kroczyć po lesie, uważając żeby nie robić za dużego hałasu, który mógłby przywołać niepotrzebne stworzenia. Oczywiście potknęła się i wpadła do miejsca, gdzie jej drużyna kiedyś się znalazła. Przypomniała sobie, jak musieli zostawić tutaj Bob'a w czasie poszukiwań Amy. Niestety Bob nigdy się nie odnalazł, ale na wszelki wypadek Vivian postanowiła stąd jak najszybciej uciec. Szła dalej, nie miała zbytnio pomysłu gdzie mogłaby się czuć najbezpieczniej więc powoli przemierzała las w poszukiwaniu dalej schronienia. 7;00 rano Vivian usiadła na wielkiej poduszce z mchu by sprawdzić co przydatnego miała ze sobą. Oczywiście okazało się, że nie miała kompletnie niczego. Przed dłuższą chwilę kręciła się po lesie i szukała czegoś do jedzenia. Jedyne co znalazła to trochę jadalnych jagód oraz trochę poziomek i malin. Nic o dziwo nie było zatrute więc dziewczyna spokojnie się nimi posiliła. Vivian: Dobra... teraz trzeba znaleźć dla siebie jakieś miejsce... Chwyciła się drzewa i zaczęła się wspinać po jego konarach. Szybko znalazła się na wysokim poziomie i spoglądała w oddal w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek by się schować. W niedalekiej odległości znajdowała się ogromna jaskinia, która mogłaby być dla niej wspaniałym schronieniem. Zeszła z drzewa i zaczęła biec w stronę jaskini. Niespodziewanie w trakcie biegu rzucił się na nią wilk i razem z nim Vivian poleciała na bok i z wielkim impetem uderzyła w konar drzewa. Wilk natychmiast wziął się w garść i chciał przegryźć szyję Vivian. Vivian: Aaa... Vivian próbowała się bronić z całej siły, wilk jednak zdążył już ją dotkliwie podrapać i rozerwać gumkę, która spinała jej włosy. Dopiero po kilku sekundach dziewczyna zdążyła oswobodzić rękę, chwyciła kamień, który leżał w pobliżu i przywaliła nim w głowę wilka, tak że ten jęknął i odskoczył od dziewczyny. Wilk nie miał zamiaru na dalszą walkę z Vivian jednak ta nie poddawała się. Tym razem to ona rzuciła się na wilka i zaczęła go z wielką siłą uderzać w czaszkę. Jak można było się spodziewać wilk w końcu stracił przyjemność i padł. Dziewczyna zmęczona i zadyszana wstała i próbowała się zorientować gdzie właśnie się znajduje. Okazało się, że po walce kompletnie straciła orientację w terenie. Poszła na jakiś pagórek, żeby przekonać się gdzie się znajduje. Kulejąc poszła przed siebie. 8;10 rano 670px Vivian po długim i męczącym marszu znalazła się u zbocza góry. Znalazła jakąś chatkę... nie była zbyt przekonana do wejścia tam, ponieważ wyglądało to idealnie jak pułapka, złapała za rękę na której znajdowała się wielka rana po walce z wilkiem i popatrzyła jak jakieś zwierzę wbiega do chatki, a ta wybucha, jakby była przygotowana na egzekucję Vivian. Vivian: Co jest... Przerażona upadła i zaczęła się czołgać do tyłu jak najszybciej tylko mogła. Po chwili wstała, zebrała się i pobiegła przed siebie. Dysząc dziewczyna dobiegła do jakiegoś małego jeziorka. Weszła i zanurzyła ranę na ręce w jeziorze. Vivian: Aaa! Jak dobrze... Powoli zerwała z ramienia kawałek materiału i za pomocą wody z jeziora zaczęła przemywać powoli ranę. Vivian to koszmarnie bolało, ale po chwili, gdy rana już nie krwawiła chwyciła owy kawałek materiału, jeszcze raz zamoczyła go w wodzie i zabezpieczyła ją przed zanieczyszczeniem. Po chwili wstała, i próbowała się odnaleźć. Po chwili odnalazła przetartą ścieżkę i poszła jej tropem. 10;50 rano Po długim marszu wycieńczona Vivian dotarła do jaskini, którą szukała. Wyglądała na przytulną i ciepłą, więc Vivian początkowo nie miała oporu i chciała już do niej wejść... wtedy jednak coś ją tknęło. Vivian: Nie... to jest za łatwe... Pokręciła głową. Rozejrzała się, wzięła jakiś kamień i wrzuciła go do jaskini. Nic jednak się nie stało, ale dziewczyna ponownie postanowiła poczekać i wspięła się na jakieś drzewo i zaczęła czuwać w oczekiwaniu czy coś się nie stanie. 12;00 po południu Dziewczyna już przysypiała. Nic się nie działo jak początkowo jej się wydawało. Wtedy jednak jakiś wilk przyniósł do jaskini coś w zębach. Jednak jak szybko wilk się pojawił, tak szybko i zniknąć odchodząc zarył. Vivian: Co się tutaj dzieje?! Zeszła z drzewa i wbiegła do jaskini. Znajdowały się tam tysiące na wpół podartych książek. Chwyciła za jedną. Były to '''książki, które za zadanie mieli kiedyś wymyślić uczestnicy'. Vivian chwyciła jeden egzemplarz (który był najmniej zniszczony) swojej i Majli (;u;) książki, "Insane Asylum" i chciała już wychodzić... ale... niestety...'' W oddali zawył wilk. Vivian: Nie, nie, nie... nie teraz! Vivian wysmarowała się błotem, które było gdzieś w jaskini i zakopała się w potarganych egzemplarzach książek. Nie była widoczna, chociaż martwiła się o swój zapach. Miała jednak nadzieje, że połączenie tuszu drukarskiego i błota skutecznie je zatuszuje. Leżała tam przez chwilę i co po chwilę do jaskini wchodziły kolejne wilki. Po chwili nabrał ich się przynajmniej tuzin. Vivian nie ruszała się przykryta gazetami i modliła się, żeby wilki uciekły. Te jednak stały i nagle kolejne dwa wilki przyniosły jakąś zdobycz. Była to jakaś sarna czy coś... Wilki zebrały się i zaczęły konsumować zwierzynę. Wszystkie się tam zebrały, po czym Vivian postanowiła się zebrać. Jednak szelest od razu zwrócił uwagę przeczulonych wilków i 14 par oczu zwróciło się ku Vivian. Vivian: O yolo... Wilki zaczęły warczeć i zbliżać się ku Vivian. Chwyciła jakąś linę i zaczęła nią machać i biec do przodu jak wariatka. Wilki zdziwiły się i w momencie jak Vivian wybiegła z jaskini rzuciły się w pościg. Biegła przez las najszybciej jak umiała, a wilki ją już doganiały. Wskoczyła na kolejne drzewo i wspięła się po nim i znalazła się na wielkiej gałęzi. Zdyszana spojrzała się na sforę wilków, które nie miały zamiaru się poddać. Zobaczyła linę. Chwyciła ją i zaczepiła ją o kolejne drzewo. Potraktowała to jako lianę i podciągnęła się do kolejnego drzewa i tak zaczęła robić przez dłuższą chwilę, aż ostatecznie wilki nie zgubiły jej tropu. 14;00 po południu Vivian znalazła się na polanie oddalonej nie daleko lasu. Siedziała i obserwowała słońce, które górowało na niebie. Vivian w końcu mogła odpocząć po długiej gonitwie. Wyciągnęła z bluzy egzemplarz swojej książki i zobaczyła co w niej jest. Okazało się, że wszystko było wypełnione niezrozumiałymi dla niej słowami i zostało przerobione na kiepską beletrystykę. ''19;00 wieczorem Większość czasu dziewczyna spędziła w koronach drzew. PO chwili coś zwróciło jej uwagę. Było to wyryte na drzewie znaki '''YinYang, znak szczura i symbol chiński ognia' nie wiedziała kto tu mógł zrobić, ale właśnie dzięki temu uniknęła wtedy walki na śmierć i życie przeciwko Levianne albo Will'owi (chociaż Will'a mogłaby dobić <3).'' Vivian: Co jest... Czy ktoś tutaj na prawdę robi sobie ze mnie jaja?! Wyjrzała za liście i znalazła w lesie makietę areny na której musieli stoczyć walkę William i Levianne. Była idealnie odwzorowana. Weszła na nią. Była pusta i przeraźliwie zimna, jakby tutaj znajdowały się dusze wszystkich uczestników. Szła przez całą arenę, aż znalazła się w jej centrum. Vivian: Tutaj jest tak strasznie... Gdy szła ku wewnątrz potknęła się o coś. Okazało się, że z ziemi wystawała ręka. Była zimna i na pewno należała do kogoś martwego... Vivian: Kto to... Pociągnęła za rękę i wyciągnęła ją. Okazało się, że nie była do niczego przyczepiona. Vivian: Dlaczego?! Wtedy pochodnie zaczęły się zapalać. Vivian: Czas stąd uciekać! Vivian momentalnie wybiegła z areny. Kiedy już była za nią odwróciła się, ale okazało się, że areny już tam nie było. To była jedynie halucynacja. 21;00 wieczorem Vivian siedziała na drzewie i oglądała tylko jak poszczególne zwierzęta przebiegały w dole. Nic się nie działo, a Vivian umierała z głodu. Spoglądała w dół i myślała o tych wszystkich, którzy umarli. Vivian: Pomyśleć, że była nas tutaj dwudziestka... Zamyśliła się. Wspominała wszystkich przyjaciół, którzy już nie żyli i byli gdzieś na górze. Vivian: Gdybyście tylko mogli mi pomóc... Rozpłakała się. Vivian: To dla mnie wiele... nie mogę się poddać! Nie teraz... Otarła łzy i spojrzała na spadającą gwiazdę. Vivian: Proszę... spraw bym przeżyła... Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła. Vivian: Dobra... czas wracać! Odgarnęła włosy, zeszła z drzewa i spojrzała do tyłu.' 670px Vivian: ja się jeszcze nie poddałam! Północ Resztę wieczoru Vivian spędziła walcząc z wilkami. Po kolei dobiła wszystkie 14 wilków, które znalazła w jaskini. Rozpaliła ogień i spaliła wszystkie książki w jaskini. Z jaskini zaczął się unosić wielki czarny dym. Vivian: Potraktujcie to jako wielki znicz! Odwróciła się i poszła dalej. Vivian: Wszyscy walczymy... Westchnęła. Vivian: A moja walka dalej trwa...! Wzięła głęboki oddech i krzyknęła. Vivian: ...YOLO! Po czym uciekła jak najdalej by nie przyciągać niczego i nikogo do siebie. THE END Dzień Tate'a Tate:PZ 'Dosyć ciekawe zadanie…Mam okazję przetestować swoje zdolności do przetrwania. ''Tate rozejrzał się po okolicy.Stwierdził,że najważniejszą rzeczą na sam początek jest zadbanie o jedzenie.Wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk 'Tate:'Niezbyt mi to pomoże w polowaniu… Zaczął przechadzać się pod drzewami.W koncu zatrzymał się przy jednym,dość niskim i wspiął się na nie.Następnie wykorzystał gałęzie,by przejść na coraz wyższe,rosnące obok drzewa.Gdy już znalazł się na odpowiednio wysokim wystawił głowę nad jego koronę.W oddali ujrzał strumień. '''Tate:PZ Tam gdzie woda tam i zwierzęta.A tam gdzie zwierzęta tam jedzenie. Zaczął ostrożnie zchodzić z drzewa.Zajęło mu to kilka minut.Następnie ruszył w stronę strumienia.Po drodze rozglądał się po ziemi.W pewnym momencie ujrzał to czego szukał.Długi kij.Podniósł go szybko i wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk.Zaczął strugać kij tak,aby zaostrzyć jego koniec. Tate:'Zawsze jakaś broń,Prymitywna,ale broń. ''Gdy już skończył ruszył ponownie przed siebie.W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do strumienia.Rosło nad nim kilka drzew,brzeg był dość błotnisty i zapełniony wysokimi,błotnymi trawami.Tate nie czekając długo zdjął buty i wszedł do strumienia.Po poczuciu przyjemnego ochłodzenia sięgnął po naostrzony przez siebie wcześniej patyk.Stanął nieruchomo i czekał aż nadarzy się okazja do jego użycia.Po prawie godzinie przestanej w pełnym słońcu zauważył rybe.Szybkim ruchem przebił jej brzuch i uśmiechnął się. 'Tate:'Witaj obiedzie. Wyciągnął rybe z wody i ruszyłw kierunku brzegu.Nagle poczuł ból z dużym palcu lewej stopy.Spojrzał w doł.Woda strumienia zabarwiła się na czerwono.Tate sięgnął ręką do dna i wyczuł ostry przedmiot.Wyciągnął go.Okazało się,że był to najzwyklejszy kamień.Wyróżniał się jednak ostrym końcem,który przeciął palec Tate.Chłopak włożył go do kieszeni i dalej szedł ku brzegowi.już tam dotarł wyciągnął z lewego buta sznurówkę a następnie podszedł do drzewa.Z jedną ręką wolną zaczął się wspinać.W końcu dotarł na wysokość pierwszej gałęzi.Za pomocą sznurowadła przywiązał do niej rybę a następnie zeskoczył na dół. 'Tate:'Teraz nic nie powinno się do ciebie dobrać. Rozejrzał się po okolicy.Zastanwiał się co jeszcze może zrobić.Doszedł do wniosku,ze potrzebne mu ognisko i więcej pożywienia.Po drodze widział wiele roślin i grybów.W niektórych z nich rozpoznał trujące gatunki,więc nie ryzykował jedzenia nieznanych roślin.Przypomniał sobie jednak jeden z odcinków,które oglądał w telewizji przed debiutem.Uczestnicy łapali w nim ogromne króliki.Pomyśła,że może niektóre z nich są jeszcze na wolności.Zdjswoją marynarkę i koszulkę i za pomoca scyzoryka zaczął ciąć je na długie paski.Zerwał również bagienną trawę i zaczął przeplatać ją z materiałem.W ten sposób otrzymał sidła na królika.Kilka pasków materiału udało mu się zachować.Nie tracąc czasu ruszył drogą,którą dotarł nad strumień.Pod jednym z drzew rozstawił sidła.Rosły tam dwa muchomory.W głowie Tate’a zrodził się pewien pomysł.Wyrwał grzyby z ziemi i powrócił do pozostawionego wcześniej miejsca. 'Tate:PZ'Wiem,że w tym lesie grasuje kilka niebezpiecznych zwierząt.Miło byłoby ich nie spotkać,ale na taką sytuację mam zamiar być przygotowany. Po dotarciu na miejsce Tate ściągnął zawieszoną wcześniej na drzewie rybę.Zaczął ją patroszyć.Za pomocą scyzoryka rozciął jej brzuch i wyciągał wewnętrzne oraz większe z ości.Następnie odciął głowę zwierzęcia i wsunął w nią mniejszego grzyba.Schował ją do kieszeni spodni.Na koniec odciął najgrubszy kawałek ryby i oddzielił go od reszty.Położył mięso na ziemi i przykrył sporymi liściami.Wyciągnął z kieszeni znaleziony wcześniej kamień.Za pomocą drugiej sznurówki przywiązał go do patyka.Stworzył w ten sposób prowizoryczną dzidę. 'Tate:'Można już porządnie zranić… Uśmiechnął się. 'Tate:'Pora znaleźc materiały na ognisko. Zaczął zbierać okoliczne patyki.W tym procesie posuwał się coraz dalej w głąb lasu.W pewnym momencie usłyszał niepokojący hałas.Zza krzaków jagód wysunął się ogromny niedźwiedź.Tate zostawił bron w obozie,ale miał w zanadrzu coś innego.Wyciągnął głowę ryby z kieszeni i rzucił ją niedźwiedziowi.Wykorzystując nieuwagę zwierzęcia rzucił się w kierunku drzewa i wspiął na nie. 'Tate:PZ '''Grzybek włożony w głowę ryby jest w stanie zatruć dorosłego człowieka.Zapewne z misiem mu tak dobrze nie pójdzie,ale powinien dostarczyć mu na tyle dużo kłopotów,aby przestał się mną interesować. ''Po zjedzeniu głowy ryby niedźwiedź wydał z siebie ryk i zawrócił.Po odczekaniu kilku minut Tate zszedł z drzewa.Zebrał rozrzucone wcześniej patyki i wrócił do „obozu”.Tam ołożył z nich stosik,który ogrodził kamieniami,aby ogień,który rozpali się nie roznosił. Tate spojrzał w niebo.Zbliżał się już wieczór a jego żołądek pozostawał pusty.Chłopak postanowił rozpalić ogień,ale najpierw sprawdził sidła,Niestety te okazały się puste.Pozostało mu tylko posilic się rybą.Najpierw jednak wykorzystał dwa suche patyki i liście do rozniecenia ognia.Trwało to długo,ale w koncu mu się udało.W czasie,w którym ryba piekła się na ogniu Tae zrobił dwie rzeczy.Rozciął wcześniej odłożony kawałek ryby i wsunął do niego pokrojonego grzyba oraz zbudował prowizoryczny szałas z lilii wodnych,bagiennej trawy oraz patyków.Nie miał jednak zamiaru go użyć.Po spożyciu kolacji upiekł rybę z grzybami i pozostawił ją obok ognia.Następnie wspiął się na drzewo i przywiązał do niego zachowanymi kawałkami ubrań. '''Tate:PZ Teraz mam pewność,że nie spadnę po zaśnięciu.Pozostawiłem płonący ogień,szałas oraz zatrutą rybę licząc na to,ze światło zwabi jakiegoś debila,który postanowi zwędzić mi rybę.Przynajmniej będzie jednego rywala mniej. Uśmiechnął się.Ostatni raz rozejrzał się po okolicy i zapadł w sen. Dzień Piersa Piers oddalił się od reszty. Idąć tropem, że spali dość długo, a teraz jest dość jasno, to logicznie że są około godziny poranne. Przemierzał jakąś ścieżkę w poszukiwaniu miejsca gdzie mógłby spędzić najbliższą noc. Zależało mu na miejscu, gdzie miałby łatwy dostęp do...wszystkiego. Więc szedł sobie tak tym lasem, aż w końcu się zatrzymał. Piers: 'Hmm... ''Stał i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wyglądało na to że być może ktoś go śledził...albo coś. Nie zwlekając poczekał aż to coś samo przyjdzie. Ale jednak okazało się, że była to tylko jakaś wiewiórka... 'Piers: '''Meh... ''Spojrzał przed siebie i poszedł dalej. Chodził tak przez 2 godziny, aż w końcu natrafił na miejsce niemalże idealne. Było ono przy rzecze, czyli będzie miał ciągły dostęp do wody. Obok wzniesienia, czyli będzie mógł co nie co poobserwować otoczenie. Była również tam mini jaskinia (właściwie to duży kamień jako sufit i kilka obok jako ściany na trawie połączone z pagórkiem), do której prowadził mały dołek, czyli że będzie miał dobre miejsce do spoczynku. Niedaleko znajdowało się jakieś minizłomowisko. Było po prostu idealnie. 'Piers: 'Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że tamtym frajerom tak dobrze nie idzie. Spojrzał na jaskinię. 'Piers: '''Przecież ponad połowa z nich pewnie nie potrafi rozpalić ogniska bez użycia zapalniczki, a co dopiero zapewnić sobie jedzenie, spanie czy bezpieczeństwo... ''Podszedł do niej i zerknął do środka. 'Piers: '''Połowa, bo William wygląda na kumatego gościa. ''Zdjął jakąś pajęczynę która mu zasłaniała widok. 'Piers: '''W dodatku oswoił dzikie zwierze... ''Wyciągnął głowę spod schronienia. 'Piers: '''Godny mnie przeciwnik. ''Dodał. Udał się do najbliższych drzew i zaczął zbierać z nich i z pod nich gałęzie, które posłużyły by mu do rozpalenia ogniska. Zrobił jeszcze kilka rundek od drzew do obozu. 'Piers: '''Wystarczy. ''Rzucił ostatni stos gałęzi. Pozbierał jakieś kamienie które leżały wokół, po czym poukładał je w koło i wrzucił w środek nich gałęzie. 'Piers: '''Ogniskiem zajmę się wieczorem. ''Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. 'Piers: '''Wypadało by coś zjeść... ''Mruknął. Spojrzał na rzeczkę która przepływała obok. 'Piers: '''To chyba nie powinien być problem. ''Podszedł do rzeki i zaczał spoglądać w wodę. Przyglądał się tak licząc że zauważy jakąś rybę i szybko ją złapię. Zamiast tego, zauważył jakiś cień stojący za nim. Zamachnął się, jakby chciał się na niego rzucić. Piers w porę zrobił unik. Spojrzał na atakującego. 'Piers: '''Nie masz odwagi atakować bezpośrednio tchórzu?! ''Spojrzał na cień, który swoją drogą był naprawdę sporawy. Ten wstał na dwie łapy, było już więc chyba wiadome co to jest... 'Piers: '''N-Niedźwiedź?! ''I rzeczywiście. Bestia odwróciła się i zaczęła węszyć nosem. Piers był lekko zaskoczony. 'Piers: '''Co tutaj robi niedźwiedź?! ''Patrzył zaskoczony na bestię. 'Piers: '''Pewnie ta suka Amie mi go przysłała... ''(Nawiązanie do odc. 9 - Jakieś zjawiska - straszne/paranormalne/dziwne, odc 11 - Walka ala. William vs Levianne) Mruknął wściekły. W końcu niedźwiedź wyszukał Piersa i ruszył w jego stronę. Piers wyciągnął swój nóż i czekał na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Gdy niedźwiedź był odpowiednio blisko, a Piers gotowy do ataku, nagle...coś obu ich powaliło. I to dosyć mocno. Niedźwiedź ryczał, prawdopodobnie z bólu. Trudno się dziwić, ten strzał wypalił mu kawałek wutra na pysku, dodatkowo zostawiają mu ranę. Piers również takową posiadałał, tyle że na twarzy. Były to rany...pazurów? Oboje leżeli, a jakaś postać zaśmiała się złowieszczo. 'Piers: '''O boże... ''Złapał się za twarz. 'Piers: '''Ale piecze... ''Doczołgał się do rzeczki. 'Piers: '''Kur*a... ''Zanużył głowę w wodzie. Robił to dość długo, gdyż ból był niewyobrażalny. Po jakiś 20 sekundach wyciągnął ją z wody i położył się na ziemi. 'Piers: '''Co to było... ''Zaczął nad tym myśleć. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał, że przecież obok niego był niedźwiedź! Bestia wykorzystała ten fakt i rzuciła się na kompletnie zdezorientowanego Piersa. Niedźwiedź przypier**lił mu z liścia a Piers odleciał 10m dalej i wpadł na jakieś stare drzewo. Chłopak złapał się za głowę i zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, niedźwiedź już do niego dopadł i zaczął dawać mu serię strzałów w twarz. Pewnie trwało by to w nieskończoność, gdyby nie to, że postać która przedchwilą zraniła ich oboje, teraz znów zaatakowała, ale tylko miśka. Niedźwiedź padł na ziemię i znowu wył z bólu. Piers powoli się podniósł, bo po tylu ciosach cudem było że w ogóle mógł się podnieść. Odsunał się trochę od niedźwiedzia. Oparł się o drzewo i obserwował go. Ciągle też słyszał psychiczny śmiech jakiejś postaci. 'Piers: '''Wiem że to wy! Wiem że to wasza sprawka! ''Krzyczał, jakby myśląc że którekolwiek z prowadzących by go usłyszało. W rzeczywistości pewnie beka przed Tv, cóż, tak bywa. Po chwili niedźwiedź znowu podniósł się i tak jak poprzednio znowu nacierał na Piersa. Ten tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć i zrobił unik, który pewnie ocałił mu skórę. 'Piers: '''Nie tym razem. ''Wykorzystując to, że niedźwiedziowi trochę czasu zajmnie obrócenie się, Piers podbiegł do niego i rzucił się na niego z nożem. Niedźwiedź wściekle zaryczał. 'Piers: '''Boli, prawda? ''Mruknął wbijąc nóż w jego wielkie cielsko. Wskoczył mu na plecy, a niedźwiedź wstał. Zaczął się z nim szarpać. 'Piers: '''Nie wygrasz tej walkI! ''Rzucił wściekły szarpią go. Niedźwiedź zwalił Piersa z siebie i spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. Ruszył jak nosorożec i głową strącił go na drzewo. Piers już półprzytomny obserował tylko jak bestia powolnym krokiem zbliża się w jego stronę. 'Piers: '''Ehh... ''Piers zaczął grzebać w kieszeni, jakby szukając czegoś. W końcu wyciągnął jakieś zdjęcie, a potem przyłożył je sobie do serca. 'Piers: '''Przepraszam, nie dałem rady... ''Opuścił zdjęcie na ziemii a później zemdlał. Okazało się, że było to zdjęcie jego siostry, Claudii Nivans. Niedźwiedź zadowolony podchodził już do ofiary, już chciał zadać ostateczny cios gdy nagle...padł na ziemię. Okazało się, że od tyłu ktoś w jego serce wbił...strzałę. Ale nie wiadomo kto to był.. Nagle rozległy się straszne/psychiczne odłosy a zaraz potem jakieś znane Piersowi głosy. '''Kilkanaście godzin później... Było już grubo po godzinie 19, a w całym lesie panował już mrok. Może po za obozem Piersa, w którym paliło się ognisko. Przy ognisku były również poustawiane pale z drewna, na których można sobie posiedzieć przy ognisku. Nad ogniskiem wisiały nabite na patyk ryby i przypiekały się. Oprócz tego obok jaskini stał stary fotel, leżały jakieś kołpaki oparte o niego, a dodatkowo wokół całego obozu był rozwinięty jakiś płot z drutem kolczastym i różnymi bajerami odstarszającym drapieżników i inne zwierzęta. W środku, czyli w "jaskini" znajdował się jakiś stary śpiwór, szczelny ale stary. Była tam również palący się znicz. Kawałek od niego wykopany był lekki dołek, w którym leżało pełno bronii wyrytej z drzewa oraz nóż Piersa. Piers leżał w tym śpiworze, na ranach które wyrządził mu niedźwiedź i tajemnicza postać miał bandaże, plastry i nie wiadomo co jeszcze. Wszystko ok, nie było by problemu, gdyby nie to, że to nie Piers to wszystko zrobił. Ale jak to, jak nie on to kto?... Z resztą mówiąc o Piersie, właśnie się zaczął budzić. Otworzył oczy i złapał się lekko za głowę. Piers: 'Moja głowa... ''Otworzył oczy szerzej i dostrzegł to wszystko, przynajmniej część. 'Piers: '''Huh...? ''Dopiero teraz zorientował się że spał w śpiworze. 'Piers: '''Co tu się stało? ''Mruknął bardzo zdziwiony. Powoli wyczołgał się z jaskini i dopiero teraz w pełni dostrzegł to o czym przed chwilą pisałem. 'Piers: '''Jak tu... ''Spoglądał na jego nowy obóz szerokimi oczami. 'Piers: '''Jezu... '???: 'Pięknie? ''Odparł mu żeński głos. Piers odwrócił się i chyba by dostał zawału, gdyby nie było obok pniaka na którym mógłby sobie usiąść. Osobą, która mu odpowiedziała była...Selene! Ale dziwnie unosiła się nad ziemią... Piers złapał się za głowę i spojrzał w trawę. 'Duch Selene: '''Coś z tobą nie tak? ''Uniósł głowę i nagle Selene pojawiła się przed nim. On momentalie przewrócił się z pniakiem na ziemię. Nad jego głową pochyliła się Selene, a po chwili dołączył do niej...Shawn. 'Duch Shawna: '''Co jest? Wygląda, jakby zobaczył ducha. :D '''Duch Selene: '''Ehkem, jakbyś nie zauważył... ''Spojrzała na niego wymownie a zaraz potem pokazała na siebie. 'Duch Shawna: '''Faktycznie... Ale przecież lepszy duch niż zombie! Nie martw się stary, moje pułapki żadnego umarlaka nie przepuszczą! '''Piers: '''Co tu się dzieje!!! ''Złapał się za głowę i zaczął walić nią w ziemię. Duchy Shawna i Selene spojrzały po sobie, a zaraz potem przybliżyły do siebie głowy. 'Duch Selene: '''Chyba zbyt ostro to zrobiliśmy... '''Duch Shawna: '''No...mówiłem by zrobić to bardziej w stylu.. '''Duch Selene: '''Tak, tak. Słuchaj, zróbmy coś bo za chwilę on się tutaj sam zabije. ''Oboje przytaknęli. Piers po chwili histerii uniósł się nad ziemią i siedział już na pniaku. Selene i Shawn patrzeli na niego. 'Piers: '''Nie dam się nabrać! To na pewno sztuczka Amie albo Claire! '''Duch Selene: '''Aż taką technologią nie dysponują...chyba. '''Duch Shawna: 'Łatwiej jest wyprodukować zombie niż ducha. 'Piers: '''Co nie zmienia faktu, że ja wam nie wierzę. ''Odparł, będąc nadal przekonanym w 100% że to sprawka ekipy. 'Duch Selene: '''Serio? ''Podeszła do niego i podała mu kartkę. Ten rozwinął ją i okazało się, że był to jego list wysłany do niej. 'Duch Selene: '''Teraz też nam nie wierzysz? ''Piersa jakby zamurowało. 'Piers: '''No, może jednak jesteście tymi prawdziwymi... '''Duch Shawna: '''Byliśmy. Nie żyjemy, pamiętasz? '''Piers: '''No tak... '''Duch Selene: '''I jeśli ty się nie weźmiesz w garść to również w niedługim czasie do nas dołączysz. ''Zaczęli powoli znikać. 'Piers: '''Co, ale co ja mam zrobić! '''Duch Selene & Shawna: '''To co umiesz najlepiej, Piers. '''Piers: '''Nie, czekajcie! ''Jednak duchy oddaliły się i zniknęły. Chwilę później rozległ się rozległ się straszny śmiech, a zaraz potem przed twarzą Piersa pojawiło się coś i walnęło go w głowę. Chłopak zemdlał. '''W nocy... Okazało się. Że Piers nadal leżał pod tym drzewem pod którym ostatnio skończyła się akcja. Był środek ciemnej nocy. Piers: 'Gdzie ja... ''Wyglądało na to, że to wszystko mu się przyśniło, gdy stracił przytomność. Martwe ciało niedźwiedzia zniknęło, a samo obozowisko wyglądało tak jak przed omdleniem. Piers wstał i instynktownie zaczął kierować się w stronę obozu. Gdy w końcu do niego dotarł, potknął się o kamień i padł obok ogniska. 'Piers: '''Ugh...muszę rozpalić to ognisko. ''Przybliżył się do ogniska. Wyciągnął dwie gałęzie i zaczął intensywnie nimi pocierać. Robił to około 2-3 minuty. Po tym czasie w końcu poleciała pierwsza iska i mógł swobodnie obserwować jak ognisko zaczyna się rozrastać. Usiadł sobie przy nim i zaczął grzać ręce. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że coś lub ktoś mógłby przeszkodzić mu w odpoczynku. Ale w pewnym momencie...rozległ się straszliwy krzyk. 'Piers: '''Co to było... ''Zaczął się rozglądać, jednak nic jego oczom się nie ukazywało. Po chwili rozległ się ten sam krzyk, tylko głośniejszy. 'Piers: '''Pokaż się... ''Sięgnął powoli po swój nóż. Krzyk nasilał się, nasilał, aż w końcu postać pojawiła się przed Piersem. 'Piers: '''Huh? ''Była to mała dziewczynka, w białej, zakrwawionej sukience. Miała długie blond włosy a w nich różowego kwiatka. Stała przed nim i patrzyła się w ziemię. Nie było widać jej twarzy. 'Piers: '''Hej...zgubiłaś się? ''Dziewczynka nic nie powiedziała tylko podeszła do Piersa bliżej. 'Piers: '''Chodź, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. ''Dziewczynka podeszła bliżej i uniosła głowę patrząc na Piersa. Otworzyła czerwone oczy i rozległ się ten sam krzyk co przed chwilą. Dziewczynka zniknęła, a na poliku Piersa został ślad po (prawdopodobnie) pazurach dziewczynki/stwora. Ognisko momentalnie zgasło. Zaczeły rozlegać się to kolejne straszliwe hałasy. 'Piers: '''Nie... ''Zza pleców Piersa wyskoczył jakiś cień z nożem. Piers momentalnie odwrócił się i wbił swój nóż w jego głowę, a ten...zniknął jak cień. 'Piers: '''Ale...co?! ''Na Piersa od tyłu rzuciła się kolejna postać. Różnica polegała tylko na tym, że miała tasak zamiast noża. Piers przewrócił się na ziemię, przygniatając postać, a gdy znowu uderzył w nią nożem, ta znowu zniknęła. 'Piers: '''To już się robi nudne... ''Mruknął wściekły. '???: '''Nudne? Jak chcesz może dostarczyć ci atrakcji! ''Rzucił jakiś damski głos która zaczął się głośno i choro śmiać. 'Piers: '''Kim ty jesteś! ''Krzyknął wściekły. Głos przestał się śmiać i...nastała grobowa cisza. Zaczął powiewać lekki, chłodnawy wiatr. Drzewa lub ich pozostałości zaczęły szumieć, rozległy się wycia i hałasy. Wiatr cały czas wzmagał się na sile. Nagle przed Piersem pojawiła się znowu ta dziewczynka. '???: '''Jestem twoim koszmarem, Piers. '''Piers: '''Zaraz cię zabiję! ''Dziewczynka się tylko zaśmiała. '???: '''Zabijesz mnie? ''Pstryknęła palcami. '???: '''Moi wojownicy lasu cię wykończą. ''Zaśmiała się psychicznie, natarła na Piersa, i zniknęła w postaci cienia. Gdy Piers otworzył oczy, zobaczył że otoczyła go wataha wilków, dosyć spora wataha... Piers spojrzał na te wszystkie bestie. 'Piers: '''Wilki... ''Rozejrzał się wokół. Chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni, by zobaczyć zdjęcie siostry. Niestety, nie było go. Piers zaczął się rozglądać, czy gdzieś zdjęcie nie leży na ziemi. W pewnym momencie zauważył, że leży ono pod drzewem gdzie ostatnio zemdlał. Wilki momentalnie stanęły mu na drodze do tego drzewa. Stały i patrzyły na niego swoimi wielkimi ślepiami, jakby mówiły do niego "podejmujesz wyzwanie?". Piers spojrzał pewnie w stronę zwierząt. Te po chwili rozsunęły się, jakby robiąc mu przejście. Z drugiego końca wyszedł największy z nich, czarny wilk z białym brzuchem. Jego oczy miały różne kolory, lewe było czerwone, prawe niebieskie. Patrzył na Piersa wzrokiem wyzywającym na pojedynek. Piers podszedł bliżej bestii, a bestia bliżej Piersa. Stali naprzeciwko sobie, wokół nich inne wilki, a później i zwierzęta lasu, obserwowały ich. 'Piers: '''Jesteś naprawdę niesamowitym stworzeniem... ''Mruknął. 'Piers: '''Zwinny, ostro zębny zabójca... ''Dodał patrząc na przeciwnika. W pewnym momencie Wilk rzucił się do ataku na Piersa, powalając go na ziemię. Zaczął szarpać mu kurtkę, wbijając w nią swe ostre zębiska. Piers momentalnie go odrzucił i szybko wstał. 'Piers: '''Miałem jednak doczynienia z większymi i groźniejszymi od ciebie... ''Podbiegł szybko do wilka wyciągając swój nóż. Zamachnął się i przejechał zwierzęciu po futrze, jednak nie uszkodził mu skóry. Wilk wściekł się i znowu rzucił się w stronę Piersa. Działo się to na zboczu, więc oboje sturlali się nieco niżej, bliżej rzeki. Szarpali się tak przez chwilę, wilk o mało kilka razy nie odgryzł Piersowi głowy, gdy w końcu Piers znalazł się na górze i mógł zadać decydujący cios. Wyciągnął nóż i już miał zabić wilka, gdy nagle ujrzał małe wilcze stado przyglądające się im. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to były właśnie jego wilcze dzieci, a on walczył tylko o pokarm by mogły one przetrwać kolejny dzień. Piers odskoczył od wilka i schował nóż. 'Piers: '''Ja...Ja...Nie mogę. Nie potrafię cię zabić...po prostu nie mogę. ''Mruknął patrząc w stronę wody. 'Piers: '''Nie jestem taki, niemiałbym serca gdybym był w stanie to zrobić... ''Dodał. Zaczęło robić się coraz jaśniej, słońce powoli zaczęło wstawać. Wszystko to, co przed chwilą było w ciemności zaczęło nabierać barw. Obóz wyglądał jak kompletne pobojowisko. Wilk podniósł się i spojrzał na Piersa swoimi wielkimi oczami. Zaraz potem spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, która przybiegła do niego i zaczęła go tulić. Jeden z wilczków podszedł do Piersa i szturchnął go nosem. Piers zerknął na niego, a ten nastawił głowę. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie, powoli pogłaskał zwierze. Wilk obrucił się na brzuszek, wyszczerzył oczy i patrzyła na Piersa z otwartym pyskiem, który był uśmiechnięty. Piers lekko się uśmiechnął, spoglądając na wilczka. Po chwili postawił go na nogi i lekko popchnął do rodziny. Największy spojrzał na Piersa, jakby jego oczy mówiły "dziękuje". 'Piers: '''To normalne w stadzie. ''Mruknął spoglądając na nich. Wilk wstał i podbiegł do drzewa pod którym zemldał Piers. Po chwili wrócił i przyniósł mu zdjęcie jego siostry. Piers wziął ję do ręki, spojrzał i schował do kieszeni. Pogłaskał wilka, spoglądając cały czas na niego i jego rodzine. Reszta zwierząt widząc światło dzienne rozeszła się, a sama rodzina po chwili również udała się do lasu. Piers tylko obserwował ich jak odchodzą. Wilk spojrzał tylko na niego, otworzył pysk i poszedł z rodziną. Piers obserwował ich aż do samego końca, do momentu kiedy zniknęli mu z oczu. Piers wstał i się otrzepał. 'Piers: '''Nie miałbym serca zabić go na oczach jego najbliższych... ''Spojrzał na pobojowisko i ruszył w stronę z której przyszedł. 'Piers: 'Życie uczy nas by w odpowiednim momencie podejmować odpowiednie decyzje... Szedł dalej zerkając czasem za siebie. 'Piers: '''Ja uważam, że odpowiednią decyzję podjąłem. ''Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 'Piers: '''I wiem jedno. Nie żałuję. ''Dodał. Bez słowa dalej poszedł w kierunku w którym rozbił się autobus. Dzień Nicky left Nicky chodziła sobie po opuszczonym lesie. Było bardzo zimno, chociaż zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Od dłuższego czasu nie widziała już swoich przeciwników, co oznaczało, że plan ich zgubienia jak najbardziej wypalił. Nicky liczyła, że znajdzie ustronne miejsce, które zapewni jej schronienie na dzisiejszy dzień. Miała wrażenie, że znajdzie je gdzieś w pobliżu. Kobieca intuicja na pewno pomoże jej w wyborze dosadnego miejsca. '''Nicky: Oglądałam Bear’a Gryllsa, poradzę sobie. Usłyszała jakieś dźwięki. Nieco spłoszona zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie. Nie mogła jednak zlokalizować zagrożenia. Las wyglądał jednak na taki, gdzie mogły czaić się upiorne zwierzaki, które tylko czyhają na uczestników show. Nicky: 'Zaczynam się bać. Tylko trochę. ''Przystanęła. Cisza. W oddali zauważyła uroczą parkę kapibar, które zabawiały się wspólnie. '''Nicky: Chyba mi się przesłyszało… Chociaż, może to te kapibary… Wzruszyła ramionami i odrzuciła wszelkie myśli o zagrożeniu. Chodziła jeszcze chwilę po lesie. Zwracała uwagę nawet na najmniejsze zakamarki. Po chwili ujrzała ogromne krzaki, które zdawały się zapoczątkować dobrą passę dziewczynę. Wydawało się, że za nimi znajduje się coś wyjątkowego. Nicky była bardzo ciekawa znaleziska, dlatego podeszła bliżej. Za krzakami znajdował się jedynie niewielki staw, do którego jak się okazało z impetem wpadła nasza Nicky. Nicky: 'Chyba kąpiel mam już z głowy… Hihi. ''Nicky zdjęła szybko ubrania i położyła je obok. Akurat wschodziło słońce, więc była szansa, że ubrania szybko wyschną. W tym czasie Nicky oddawała się kąpieli. <3 Przy okazji śpiewała sobie piosenki, zresztą zawsze tak robi. left Po dokładnym wykąpaniu się, Nicky zdążyła wyłapać w stawie parę bardzo smacznych rybek. Miała dużo szczęścia, wszystkie złapała własnoręcznie. Nie wiedziała dokładnie czy są jadalne, ale nie miała wyboru. Szybko je oporządziła i zjadła na surowo. Nie był to jakiś spektakularny posiłek, ale na tę chwilę musiał jej wystarczyć. Napiła się wody i właściwie mogła już ruszać. '''Nicky: Teraz mogę podbijać świat. <3 Oj, jeszcze ubranie. Sprawdziła, czy ubranie wyschło. Nie było jeszcze wystarczająco dobre do założenia, ale musiała coś na siebie zarzucić. Poczekała jeszcze chwilę, a potem ubrała się szybko i rozpoczęła poszukiwania jakiegoś miejsca do noclegu. Nicky: Dobrze byłoby, gdyby znajdowało się blisko tego stawu. Dostęp do wody na pewno się przyda. Wcześniej nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie. Okazało się, że znajduje się w dosyć atrakcyjnym położeniu, gdzie odżywa pełno drzew. Swego czasu lubiła hasać po drzewach, dlatego postanowiła tu pozostać. Błądziła po lesie w poszukiwaniu miejsca, które będzie idealne. Na swojej drodze spotkała piękne ptaki, które trzymały się blisko siebie. Nicky: Skoro są tu ptaki, to miejsce, w którym się znajdują musi być bezpieczne… Ptaszki odleciały, a przed dziewczyną ukazała się całkiem duża przestrzeń, którą spokojnie mogła wykorzystać na swój nocleg. Miejsce w dużym stopniu było otoczone drzewami, co tylko było atutem, który Nicky chciała wykorzystać. Nicky: 'Tak, to jest idealne miejsce. ''Podniosła patyk i wbiła go w ziemię. Tak robi się zawsze, żeby określić miejsce, w którym będzie się przebywać. left Po tym jak Nicky odnalazła idealne miejsce, postanowiła poszukać pożywienia i innych przedmiotów, które mogą jej się przydać. Na początek zabrała się za jedzenie. Zrobiła z chusty małą siateczkę, gdzie mogła trzymać swoje znaleziska. Znalazła trochę jadalnych grzybów, orzechów i innych przekąsek, które oszukają na ten moment jej żołądek. Natknęła się również na obfity zbiór jagód… '''Nicky: Chyba mam dzisiaj szczęście. <3 Zebrała jagody i wsadziła je do chusty. Po chwili obok Nicky pojawiła się wiewiórka. Nicky: O, widzę, że nie jestem tu sama… Wiewiórka najwyraźniej nie bała się Nicky, bo ze spokojem zabrała parę jagód. Przy Nicky zajadała się nimi ze smakiem. Nicky: Smakuje? ^^ Po chwili wiewiórka zaczęła się dziwnie zachować. Uciekła od Nicky, a potem zatrzymała się. Nicky: Co jest? Podbiegła do wiewiórki. Wiewiórka leżała na ziemi. Wyglądała, jakby nie żyła. Nicky: 'Teee… jagody? ''Nicky zrozumiała, że jagody mogą być zatrute i mogły je podrzucić prowadzące. Rzuciła swoje jagody na ziemię. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu, bo wyglądały smakowicie. '''Nicky: Emm… Przykro trochę. Chociaż.. Dzięki Tobie jeszcze żyję. Zrobiła wiewiórce mały pogrzeb i odeszła. Dalszym etapem przygotowań były kryjówki. Nicky zrobiła parę dziur w ziemi łapkami i przykryła liśćmi. Wszystko wyglądało bardzo profesjonalnie. Była bardzo zadowolona. Po drodze znalazła dwie deseczki, które potem chciała wykorzystać do ogniska. Nicky: Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadnę we własne kryjówki… OMG, gadam do siebie. Jestem dziwna. :c Dodatkowo zrobiła pułapki na mniejsze zwierzęta. Wszystko rozłożyła tak, żeby nic nie zbliżyła się do jej schronienia. Nicky: No dobrze, jeszcze jeden dół. No i przed przypadek wpadła do swojej pułapki. <3 Na jej szczęście, złapała się odstającej gałęzi drzewa. Po dłuższej chwili wróciła na ziemię. Nicky: Muszę bardziej uważać.. Eh. Była już bardzo zmęczona, ale nie poddawała się. Otarła pot z czoła i zaczęła kopać nowy dół rączkami. Po chwili natrafiła na coś dziwnego. Nicky: 'Hmm, co to takiego… ''Uklękła. Okazało się, że to klucz. left Po tym jak Nicky zwróciła uwagę na klucz, podniosła go. Przyjrzała się mu dokładnie. Po chwili całe otoczenie jakby się zmieniło. Przed Nicky stał teraz jakiś dom, który wyglądał na opuszczony. Odwróciła się, ale był tam tylko mur, w który uczestnicy wpadli jeszcze przed wyzwaniem. '''Nicky: Co jest… O.o. Claire, gdzie się chowasz?! Podeszła do domu. Wydawał się ogromny. Nicky: Może ten klucz pasuje tutaj? Włożyła klucz do zamka drzwi. Pasował. Przekręciła i drzwi stanęły otworem. W środku było bardzo ciemno i nie było to miejsce, w którym Nicky chciałaby przebywać. Nicky: Nie podoba mi się to… Weszła do środka. We wnętrzu unosił się ohydny zapach, którego Nicky nie mogła rozpoznać. Było to jak smród z kanalizacji. Dookoła walało się mnóstwo śmieci. Nicky: Ktoś tu zapomniał o sprzątaniu… Co ciekawe, w kominku paliło się drewienko. Nicky weszła do salonu, w którym było dużo obrazów dostojnej arystokracji. Nicky przyglądała się obrazom. Pewnie liczyła, że jakiś arystokrata jeszcze żyje i wtedy będzie mogła przejąć jego majątek. Jeden z obrazów, na który patrzyła Nicky poruszył się. Przed nosem Nicky pojawił się ogromny pająk, który najwyraźniej był zadowolony obecnością intruza. Nicky: AAAAAAAAAAA! Szybko wybiegła z salonu i wbiegła po schodach na górę. Wpadła prosto na… Vivian. Nicky: Ty, ee.. Vivian?! Co ty tu robisz?! Vivian: Lol, mamy wyzwanie, nie? Jedna z nas się gdzieś zgubiła, a to wcale nie jest YOLO! Nicky: 'Kto się zgubił? ''Vivian pociągnęła Nicky za sobą. Wpadły do pierwszego lepszego pokoju, gdzie na środku leżała Katie. Martwa Katie. Obok leżał nóż. '''Vivian: Lol! Nieeeee! Nicky podeszła bliżej. Była przerażona martwym ciałem. Vivian: Lol, żyj. ;__; Nic z tego. Katie faktycznie nie żyła. Vivian: 'No trudno… ''Vivian zabrała nóż, który leżał obok Katie. Skierowała go w stronę Nicky. 'Vivian: '''Teraz pora na Ciebie, muhahahahahaha! ''Nicky zaczęła krzyczeć. left Nicky leżała na polanie. Spała. Rzucała się przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu się obudziła. Była cała spocona. Okazało się, że historia z domem i Vivian była tylko snem, który nieźle nastraszył Nicky. Bidulka była zmęczona i zasnęła. '''Nicky: To tylko sen.. to tylko sen… Była zrozpaczona. Chciała jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać. Spojrzała w górę na słońce. Oceniła, że jest już po południu. Ostrożnie wstała z ziemi. Na końcu polany pojawiła się ładna owieczka, która ochoczo gryzła trawkę. Nicky: Mam nadzieję, że jest prawdziwa… Była bardzo głodna. Olała wszelkie złudzenia i rzuciła się na owieczkę. Zabrała ją i spierdoliła. <3 Zaniosła ją do swojego schronu i przywiązała do drzewa za pomocą swojej chusty. Nicky: Będzie kolacja. ^^ Skończyła rozmawiać z owieczką i zaczęła zbierać gałęzie do ogniska. Okazało się, że ktoś już je dla niej pozbierał. Nicky: Dziwne.. Miała złe przeczucia. Obawiała się, że w nocy spotka ją coś złego, dlatego stworzyła jeszcze parę kryjówek. left Zaczęło robić się ciemno i zimno. Nicky zjadła jeszcze parę rybek z rana i orzechów i rozpoczęła szykowanie ogniska. Na początku szło jej dosyć topornie. Nigdy nie tworzyła ogniska sama, dlatego nie wiedziała od czego zacząć. Zazwyczaj miała od tego ludzi, ale teraz musiała poradzić sobie sama. Nie miała nawet zapałek. Bo niby skąd? Po dłuższej panice, zabrała się do roboty. Znalazła dość giętką gałązkę i zrobiła z niej łuk. Następnie przygotowała drugi patyk, który z jednej strony był zaostrzony, a z drugiej zaokrąglony. Wcześniej zdążyła znaleźć dwie deseczki. Owinęła cięciwę łuku wokół drugiego patyka i położyła jedną deseczkę na ziemi. Włożyła trochę trawy oraz kilka drzazg, żeby ułatwić sobie wyżłobienie. Włożyła ostrą końcówkę w wyżłobienie i przykryła drugą końcówkę kija drugą deską. Przyciskała lekko górną deskę i obracała drugi patyk za pomocą łuku. Wystarczyło tylko trzeć, aż pojawi się ogień. W końcu się udało. Nicky była bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Mogła teraz się ogrzać i oczywiście coś zjeść. left Zadowolona i głodna Nicky odeszła od zapalonego ogniska i chciała zabrać się za owieczkę. Owieczka leżała jednak poturbowana na ziemi. Dodatkowo zaczęło padać i ognisko… zgasło. Nicky: 'No super… ''Wtedy usłyszała wycie wilków. 'Nicky: '''Tylko ich mi tu dzisiaj brakuje… ''Jeden z wilków rzucił się na Nicky od tyłu. Nicky w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła i odepchnęła od siebie wilka jednym kopnięciem. Zerwała pierwszą lepszą gałąź, a na horyzoncie pojawiały się kolejne wilki. '''Nicky: '''No dalej! Wcale się nie boję! Znaczy, boję, ale.. Eh. Nieważne. Wilki zbliżały się do Nicky. Dziewczyna zaczęła rozglądać się i szukać przedmiotów, które przydadzą jej się w walce. '''Nicky: '''Miiłoszu. ;_; Nicky zerwała zdjęcie Miłosza ze swojej nogi. Ogarnął ją szał, zwłaszcza, że jeden z wilków porwał zdjęcie. Nicky odwróciła się i miała już przed sobą parę wilków. Walczyła tylko gałęzią, którą miała przy sobie. Próbowała wbić gałąź w oko wilka, udało się to tylko z jednym wilkiem. Inny wilk wylądował na drzewie, które miało chronić Nicky. Nicky zauważyła, że zwierzątko przy zderzeniu straciło ząb. Zwinnie doskoczyła do niego i zabrała go. Ząb bardzo jej się przydał, zranił sporą ilość wilków. '''Nicky: Nie warto zadzierać z Nicky Tuckovą! Odwróciła się. Parę metrów przed nią stał największy wilk jakiego kiedykolwiek widziała. Najwyraźniej przygotowywał się do skoku. Nicky nie miała szans, żeby go pokonać. Nicky: 'Żegnaj… ''Wilk skoczył. Nicky przeżegnała się, aż tu nagle… Wilk wpadł prosto do jej pułapki. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w dół. Bezbronne zwierzę nie mogło się wydostać. 'Nicky: '''Te pułapki to jednak dobra rzecz. ''Parę innych wilków najwyraźniej chciało pomóc swojemu guru, ale one również wpadły do środka. Po drodze Nicky zabiła parę innych zwierzaczków. Jednego z nich zabrała sobie na kolację. '''Nicky: Będzie na surowo, ale co tam. Wilków było jednak coraz więcej. Niektóre powpadały do pułapek, ale parę z nich chciało dobrać się do skóry Nicky. Dwa z nich rzuciło się w idealnym momencie na Nicky, ale ta skoczyła w górę przez co zwierzęta wpadły na siebie. Dobiła oba swoim kłem. Nicky: 'Chyba wszystkie… ''Nicky rozglądała się za kolejnymi niespodziankami. Zmęczona położyła się na ziemi. Większość wilczków udało jej się pokonać, więc mogła spokojnie dożyć końca tego dnia. left Po męczących walkach z wilkami Nicky miała już wszystkiego dość. Ostrożnie przykucnęła przy stratowanej owieczce. Próbowała ją trochę oskubać, żeby dostać się chociaż do jej cieplutkiej wełny. Chciała dożyć do końca tego dnia, a że było zimno, to taka wełna była jej praktycznie niezbędna. Po odrzuceniu owieczki. Deszcz przestał padać. Zrobiło się strasznie ciemno i głucho. Nicky sprawdziła wszystkie dostępne pułapki. Wilki w pozostałych najwyraźniej odpuściły i zasnęły. Zaczęła wspinać się na drzewo. Kiedy znalazła się już na górze ułożyła się grzecznie na jednej z mocniejszych gałęzi. Przykryła się cieplutką skórką owieczki . Drzewo było dobrym miejscem obserwacyjnym na wypadek, gdyby pojawiły się nowe wilki. Po chwili zasnęła zakryta liśćmi drzew, a także przy akompaniamencie leśnych zwierząt… Rano Nicky obudziła się. Zeszła z drzewa. Widziała ślady jakiś zwierząt, ale nie mogły to być wilki. Wszystko dokładnie posprzątała i wszelkie śmieci wrzuciła wilkom do dziury. W dziurach było coraz mniej wilków, najwyraźniej zagryzały się wzajemnie. Nicky pomachała im na pożegnanie i poszła nad staw. Umyła się, złowiła rybkę i zadowolona pognała do miejsca zbiórki. //Odwołałam się do następujących zadań: - Motyw z kluczami, odcinek 1. - Zadanie z wilkami, odcinek 2. - Motyw łapania zwierzątek, odcinek 7. - Straszny dom, odcinek 9. PS: Oczywiście Nicky nie mogła znać dokładnych godzin swojego pobytu w lesie, ale skoro była nagrywana, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby również dokładna godzina nie została zarejestrowana przez kamerzystę. <3// Werdykt Piątka nie zdołała się odnaleźć, na szczęście kamerzyści, czy ktokolwiek podrzuciło lub wręczyło każdemu z nich taką samą kartkę... '''Vivian: "Brawo! Udało wam się przeżyć..." Nicky: "...i całkiem dobrze wykonać swoje zadanie!" Tate: "Niestety..." Piers: "...zwycięzca może być tylko jeden..." William: "...A jest nim dziś... " Nicky: "...Vivian?" Vivian: YOLO! Tate: "A ponieważ odnalezienie was trochę nam zajmie... Piers: "...że nie zdążylibyśmy dokonać Ceremonii Eliminacji dzisiaj... Vivian: "...to zagłosujecie teraz, wprost do kamery, na kogo i tłumacząc dlaczego..."\ William: "...jak to zwykle bywało..." Wszyscy: "Wynik głosowania poznacie... wkrótce :* " Każdy spojrzał w oddal w poszukiwaniu kamery i zaczął się zastanawiać, na kogo oddać swój głos. Nicky wyrwała przed szereg. '' '''Nicky:' To ten... głosuję na Piers'a. Wydaje mi się, że po śmierci Selene trochę się pogubił i nie radzi sobie z emocjami. Błądzi myślami za ukochaną, do której nawet bał się podejść... Do finałowej 4 powinny trafić osoby, które twardo stąpają po ziemi i mają silną psychikę. Tego wydaje mi się u Piers'a trochę brakuje. Wlaściwie dużo już powiedziałam przy okazji wyzwania w poprzednim odcinku. Myślę, że trzeba mu oszczędzić dalszych cierpień. Piers, przykro mi, ale moim zdaniem nie zasługujesz na dalszą grę... Tak uważam. Po tym jak odeszła od kamery następny podszedł William. William: A więc, mamy na kogoś zagłosować? Pogłaskał Shadow by nie poczuła się odrzucona. '''Koniec.' Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror